Malcolm Evans
Malcolm Evans is a Fan Fiction character created by Kingofawosmeness777 and is the main protagonist in Malcolm's Life at Bullworth Academy. He is a member of the Preps clique at Bullworth Academy. He was recently adopted by MichaelDiaz101. Appearance Malcolm is the same height as Bif Taylor at 6ft 2in tall and has black hair very similar to Parker Ogilvie's. He weighs about 210 pounds. He has brown eyes. His large muscles and his height make him one of the toughest students at Bullworth Academy. Malcolm loves to dress in the most expensive Aquaberry and Perseus clothes. He usually wears an Aquaberry Vest with the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled down. He also wears a black and yellow striped tie. Malcolm wears black Aquaberry Slacks and either black or brown Aquaberry Loafers. He also wears black framed glasses. In the winter he wears an Aquaberry Sweater with a black and yellow striped scarf and a pair of brown gloves. His boxing outfit is black with white trim. Background Malcolm was born in Broken Arrow, Oklahoma on May 7th, 1990 and is 16 when he comes to Bullworth. Malcolm grew up in a very rich family in the most expensive part of Broken Arrow, Oklahoma. His family's wealth comes from the Evan's Fine Wine Company that was based out of Tulsa, Oklahoma until 2006. He got into many fights with greasers when he was a kid. He started boxing when he was 12 and became a champion very quickly. In 2006 after Malcolm's grandfather retired and handed the company on to Malcolm's father, Malcolm's father decided to relocate the company to Bullworth, New Hampshire. Malcolm and his father live in their mansion in Old Bullworth Vale. Characteristics Malcolm is somewhat quieter than the other Preps, but he will act very hostile towards people if they threaten him. Malcolm doesn't like to disappoint people and tries to live up to their expectations of him. He has issues with his father becuase he never spends time with Malcolm. He gets very good grades and doesn't need to work hard in school. He plays the violin in music class and has a love for video games and computers. He hates poor people and is often rude to them. But no matter who you are, if you earn his respect you will be equal in Malcolm's book. Malcolm especially hates Greasers and Townies and will attack them whenever they tempt him to. Girls seem to like Malcolm although he is usually shy around them. Malcolm's fighting skill and size make him very feared around campus. He really loves boxing and is a champion at it. He has a respect for authority and doesn't try to get in trouble with teachers or prefects. Malcolm's favorite T.V. show is I'm Rich ''and his favorite radio station is Vladivostok F.M.. He drives a black PMP-600 and often talks about politics and war. Relationships '''Lindsey Leighson: 'Lindsey Leighson is Malcolm's girlfriend. They first met at the Harrington House after Derby introduced them to each other. Lindsey and Malcolm have a lot in common. They both wear glasses, they both are very smart, they both play the Violin, and they both are quieter than the other Preps. They had a rough break up because Lindsey said Malcolm boxed too much and Malcolm said they spend too much time together. A few months later they decided to get back together after Malcolm stopped Boxing so much. Parker Ogilvie: Parker Ogilvie is Malcolm's best friend. They always hang out together. They met on Malcolm's first day of school and started hanging out. Parker and Malcolm both are smarter acting than the other Preps. They both have a mutual interest for video games which the other Preps don't. Parker and Malcolm will always have each others backs. 'The Jocks: '''Malcolm took a liking to the Jocks after they backed the Preps up in a fight against the greasers. Malcolm helped create the Prep-Jock alliance much to the pleasure of Justin. Malcolm's favorite Jock is Casey. '''Greg Ryder: 'Greg Ryder at first hated Malcolm because Greg thought Malcolm was trying to put the moves on Mandy, Greg's girlfriend at the time. Malcolm then beat Greg up badly leading Greg to challenge Malcolm for his boxing title. After their intense boxing match Greg beat Malcolm by one point in a split decision earning Malcolm's respect. The two are good friends due to their mutual respect for each other. '''C-Money: '''Malcolm came around to C-Money after he realized he wasn't so bad. After the two got into a fight in the boys dorm over the television that was broken up by Greg and Brian. Due to the insistence of Brian and Greg, C-Money and Malcolm hung out at a club and and became friends. '''Johnny Vincent: '''Johnny Vincent is Malcolm's sworn enemy. He hates the greasers, especially Johnny. They've hated each other from the first day of school after the incident in the cafeteria. Johnny almost tried to kill Malcolm with a switchblade in a fight but failed. They both will attack each other on sight. In fact, Johnny hates Malcolm worse than Bif and Derby. '''The Greasers: '''Malcolm has always hated greasers due to the Prep-Greaser rivalry. In fact he hates them to the point where he once bought 20 copies of The Outsiders book and set them on fire outside the autoshop in retaliation for the Greasers stealing and breaking his golf clubs. '''The Townies: '''Malcolm hates the Townies because of how they hate Bullworth and Preps. He rarely ever goes into Blue Skies Industrial Park for this reason, when he does he usually gets into a fight with the Townies. Trivia *Malcolm hates it when people refer to him as "Malcolm in the Middle." *Malcolm hates most of the music of today and prefers the music of the 80's and 90's although he does make exceptions for bands he likes such as Dragonforce. *Malcolm is good at Basketball, Football and Soccer but find them boring. *He plays Paintball and Airsoft often. *Malcolm is a Protestant Christian. *Malcolm is the only boxer to ever beat Bif. Although Bif admits he went easy on him so he could give Malcolm an opportunity to fight the youth champion of the world. *Despite being from Oklahoma, Malcolm sometimes wishes he was Canadian. *Malcolm is of Belgian, French and Dutch ancestry. *Malcolm wears glasses because he feels contacts are too complicated and he is afraid to get laser eye surgery. When he boxes he wears sports goggles with his prescription. *He reads a lot of Historical Fiction. *Malcolm's favorite subject in school is Geography. *Despite knowing how to swim, he hasn't been swimming in 5 years. *If you insult his religion, he will more than likely beat you up. *Unknown to anyone else, Malcolm carries a .32 snub nose revolver on him at all times. *Malcolm has always wanted to make movies, but his father won't let him. *Much to the dismay of his father, he unknowingly worked for the Mafia for two weeks by keeping guard around what he though was a warehouse full of fish turned out to be a warehouse full of drugs. *He secretly drinks Canadian beer that his father keeps in the house. *Malcolm has visited Canada, Mexico, Japan, South Africa, Australia, Nigeria, Belgium, France, the United Kingdom, Italy, Argentina, Brazil, Bolivia, Russia, Tuvalu, South Korea and Denmark. *He is the youngest amatuer boxer in history to defeat a professional boxing champion. *He wants to start his own country, but is not sure how to do so. Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Boys Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Preps